How Hwoarang Entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3
by Eightelementals
Summary: Hwoarang didn't get an invitation to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, and will do anything in his power to get it. Even if it means breaking into ng and Kings lockerroom to steal one. Rated Ma for non-con content, and strong language. My first fanfic ever. Whoop whoop.


What seemed like a thousand hands rose in the air to celebrate the pinfall victory that had just taken place inside the ring they all surrounded. Hwoarang's hands did not join their celebration, and he was hardly paying attention to the in-ring action that had taken place in front of him. The whole thing disgusted him. This was not real fighting; this was soap opera at best. Inside the ring in front of him, King and Armor King had just started celebrating their "victory", raising each other's hands as a sign of comradery and team spirit. It only made Hwoarang frown more.

This was his fourth day in Japan, and his third day on his mission to acquire an invitation to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. His rival, Jin Kazama, would be there, and Hwoarang would do anything in his power to get his hands on him again. His disappointment had been huge when the envelope he received from the Mishima Zaibatsu did not contain an invitation, but rather a note thanking him for his interest, and wishing him the best in upcoming tournaments. Some days later, the list of participants who had received an invitation leaked to various news channels, and Hwoarang had set his eyes to Japan. Getting the invitation of King or Armor King could not be difficult – they are fake wrestlers after all, donning ugly looking tiger masks at that, and so Hwoarang had used his past three days in tracking them down. His plan was simple; he would ambush one of them in their locker room, beat one of them up and demand their invitation. Hwoarang was an odd sight right now amongst the cheering audience. He had decided to wear his most combat appropriate clothing, which meant a traditional taekwondo dobok. He had received some stares, but paid the stupid onlookers no attention. His focus was on the two disgustingly sweaty wrestlers in the ring.

As King and Armor King left the ring, Hwoarang carefully eyed their movements. There seemed to be no injury. Nevertheless, that had not been a part of Hwoarang's carefully planned attack anyway, so it did not matter. He headed towards the bathrooms in the arena, so the next part of his master plan could proceed. When he was scouting the arena earlier, he had noticed the air ducts; rather large, and they seemed easy to travel through. Getting into the backstage area should not pose a problem, even with all the security around to protect the wrestling stars. It took some waiting until he was alone in the stalls, but he eventually unhinged the air duct that was above the sinks. Standing on top of the counters, he could easily raise himself up by his hands, and Hwoarang was already well on his way into the air duct. It was tighter in there than he had originally thought, but it did little to deter the angry Koreans desire for an invitation to the Iron Fist Tournament.

He had to crawl very close to the ground in the air duct, only using his elbows for movement. It was hot in there too, and an unknown anxiety for small places almost set in, but he kept moving on the best he could. He had to keep his head calm, if not, he would lose track of all the turns he had made, and would end up in the wrong wing of the building. The jacket on his dobok suddenly became stuck in a loose screw protruding above him, and Hwoarang quickly decided to abandon it. He could live without it, but he could not live without that invitation. It did not take long after shedding his jacket that he saw a light ahead of him, obviously an opening from the air ducts into a room or a corridor. With renewed spirits, Hwoarang hurried on as quickly as he could, and indeed, he could see an empty corridor beneath him. This was promising.

Landing quietly on his bare feet, Hwoarang looked around him quickly. If there was a guard here or a wrestler, he could pose as a wrestler easily. Losing his jacket was a blessing in disguise, as most of these wrestling fools went around shirtless everywhere they could. It took him surprisingly long to find the room he was looking for. He had actually passed the door he was looking for a few times, but Hwoarang was expecting the signs to be in Japanese. Not that he was very comfortable with the language, but he had learnt more of it than he had English. However, suddenly realising that some of the doors had English writing on them, he quickly found the door labelled "King", and put his ear against it to listen. The rumbling of a shower. Hwoarang stood still a few more moments to make sure it was coming from this room and not the neighbouring one. Finally satisfied, Hwoarang slowly opened the door.

Stank of sweat hit his nostrils quickly. The room was dark, and empty bottles of alcohol littered the tiny room. It was not like an ordinary changing room at all, and the shower he heard was obviously coming from behind the only other door in the room. Everything was working for Hwoarang. He would not have to attack King. There was a couch, a three seater to be exact, that had clothes resting on it. Above it a two seater, surprisingly empty... but wet looking? Several gym bags also "decorated" the room, and it was overall an ungodly mess. Swallowing his disgust, Hwoarang acted quickly, and began shuffling through the bags around, checking for an envelope. He checked pants for wallets. He checked drawers for any clue at all. All the while holding his focus on the sound coming from the shower in the next room. If it stopped, he would have to attack.

Behind him, someone had other plans. Hwoarang suddenly felt a large, muscular arm press around his throat and neck, lifting him up from the ground. In a panic, he started kicking, but to no avail as his assaulter was too powerful and was chocking him out. As he was lifted up, he could feel the muscles of his assailant rub against his naked back. It was obviously a large person. In the moment he was about to pass out, his assailant stopped chocking, and put Hwoarang back on the ground. Panting for air, and still in panic, Hwoarang turned around to face Armor King. His dark skin still glistening in sweat, he was wearing nothing but a towel, still wearing his mask. After a brief second of hesitation, Hwoarang with all his power and speed did a roundhouse kick, only to be stopped in his tracks by the much larger Armor King once again. Catching the Koreans leg by the ankle, he used the momentum to push him on the ground. He kept a firm grip on the boy's ankle, twisting it to the exact point before it would injure him.  
"Better stop that, kid", the large wrestler growled through his mask. It was difficult for Hwoarang to comprehend the English while being pinned down as he was, but understood from the context that he was not supposed to make any fast moves. It was not as if he could do that anyway, the tournament would be no good for him with a broken ankle.  
"Good", he continued, noticing Hwoarang's less tense body language.  
"I'm fan!" Hwoarang almost shouted. This was the best plan he could make up at this moment.  
"I want autograph!" he exclaimed in his best English.

Armor King slightly let up the hold for a moment. Then he applied it back to the exact same point of pain he had earlier.  
"Don't fuck around with me kid; I see the mess you made here."  
Hwoarang turned his face towards Armor King the best he could, to plead his case. The Korean hoped that the fear he knew he had in his eyes would make the wrestler let him go. In Armor King however, it created feelings other than compassion. The boy before him was good looking, and well trained too. Why he was here, or shirtless for that matter, Armor King had no idea, but he knew that if King had prostitutes over, they were usually women, and usually in the shower with him. Therefore, this was undoubtedly not an expected visitor. Holding his look firmly on the legs and ass of his victim, Armor King called out for his wrestling partner in the shower. While waiting for him to come out, Armor Kings free hand started caressing the red haired boy's firm ass, massaging it while ignoring the pleas from his victim.  
"You've got a fat ass, do you know that?" he grinned.  
Hwoarang could only lay there and watch in horror as the large hand was feeling him up, and eventually made its way under his dobok pants. Tears coming, he turned away to face a wet King stepping out of the doors, with no cover whatsoever. In his horror, he had not heard the shower turning off.  
"The hell are you doing?" King said, still wearing his mask. Long, wet hair was coming out from under his mask. Before Hwoarang could answer, he realized that the question was directed to Armor King, who was still caressing his ass.  
"This little fucker was going through your stuff, found him with his hands rummaging through your underwear"  
King chuckled a reply. Still nude, he squatted in front of Hwoarang's face, making sure the underwear thief got a full view of his flaccid manhood.  
"So what is it that you want, kid? It better be good."  
"AUTOGRAPH!" Hwoarang yelped, still hoping to make a retreat from his failed plan. King remained motionless in front of him. His large hand grabbed the jaw of Hwoarang, and with a raspy voice, he ordered Armor King; "Fuck him".

It had not taken long before Hwoarang was on his feet again. Armor King had easily lifted him up from the ground, and had immediately struck Hwoarang down again with a powerful clothesline. Picked up a second time, Hwoarang had his breath completely beaten out of him, and could barely stand up on his own. Armor King ripped his towel off, and threw it away, sporting a massive erection. In his dazed state, Hwoarang did not quite fathom what had just happened, but still felt panicked at the sight of what was in front of him. King had in the meantime sat down in the two seater, and waved Armor King over to him. Grabbing Hwoarang's hand, he dragged the teen over there. In the struggle, the dobok pants had started to slide down Hwoarang's hips, revealing more than Hwoarang had ever intended. Locking Hwoarang's arms behind his back with one arm, keeping it at a pressure point where Hwoarang could not move. Armor King deftly used his free hand to help the boy of his pants. Slowly, but surely, he caressed his way and undressed the Korean at the same time, much to his victims disgust. Hwoarang, still having the air knocked out of him, could not muster a sound to resist. King followed the actions intensely. Men were not usually his thing, but this boy was starting to interest him. He was… sexy. Toned, and with powerful legs. He had a thing for bubble butts, and this boy was certainly sporting one. Seeing Armor King caress him also turned him on. King started touching himself, feeling his member enlarge in his hand.

When Armor Kings hand reached Hwoarang cock, the redhead finally had enough air to start screaming. An ungodly howl made King quickly rise up, and he quickly struck the teen. Another bloodcurdling scream exited the Koreans mouth as Armor King started fondling him more intensely, and King got an idea.  
"You were going through my underwear, right. Did you want it that much?"  
Picking up a pair of boxer shorts he had used during his training yesterday, King curled it into a ball and pushed it into Hwoarang's mouth, giving him no time to adjust to the blockage of his breathing. The awful taste that entered his mouth almost made Hwoarang throw up, but he managed to keep it down. Hwoarang closed his eyes and tried to scream some more, as he noticed his dick growing hard under the skilful hand job he was receiving from Armor King. The shame he felt from the entire situation got even stronger.  
"Look", Armor King moaned to King, "the little bitch is starting to enjoy it".  
They both shared a hoarse laugh. Armor King let go of Hwoarang's dick, and slapped the Koreans round ass as hard as he could. The sound loudly bellowed throughout the damp room. Without warning, a finger started to try to make its way inside Hwoarang, but the teen clenched all of his muscles to stop it from happening. Hwoarang bit as hard as he could down on the underwear in his mouth, to make Armor King give up. It was not going to happen.

King, who had just sat down, rose up again. He trifled through another bag, and found a pink bottle, which he gave to Armor King. A cold liquid found its way down Hwoarang's back, sticky and oily at the same time. It ran down his perfectly sculpted back, until it reached his ass cheeks. Still flexing as hard as he could, Hwoarang felt in fear that Armor King was slowly massaging around his anus, using the cold liquid to make entrance easier. Without mercy, Armor Kings finger had no problem sticking its whole length into Hwoarang this time. Hwoarang's entire body tensed and he felt a jolt going through his cock. God forbid he was going to enjoy this molestation. Using his finger, the muscular, dark skinned wrestler was fingering the Korean as hard and quick as he could, sending jolt after jolt through the Koreans body. Then it increasing to two fingers. Then to three. Hwoarang was getting less tense with every full motion of entering and exiting, but his muffled screams was still going on strong. To Hwoarang's shame, he was now sporting a full erection, dripping with precum. He hated himself. He hated the wrestlers doing this to him. Quick, squishy sounds where heard as Armor King continued to finger him, hitting a spot inside of him that made his dick move with every full motion. He could not help it, no matter how much it might shame him. King's cock was also hard now, gently jacking off while watching his friend and mentor fingering this kid in front of him. The cold liquid, due to the friction, had turned warm, but it was nothing compared to the heat of Armor Kings hard cock, that was now gently stroking against Hwoarang's entrance.  
Trying to beg through the boxer stuck in his mouth and the tears in his eyes, Hwoarang pleaded the best he could.  
"What kid, you want it? Do you want it badly? Want me to fuck you?" Armor King gripped a handful of red hair, snapping Hwoarang's neck back.  
A muffled scream was all the response he could muster. Armor King started massaging his long, hard cock between the ass cheeks of Hwoarang. Feeling the heat from Armor Kings manhood, Hwoarang could not help but to feel … turned on. It still disgusted him, but a part of him really wanted to feel something massaging that part inside of him that Armor King's fingers had done earlier. Armor King let go of Hwoarang, feeling the boy arching his back to feel more of his warmth against his body. The teen was starting to get more willing.

After fucking his ass cheeks for a while longer, and loving every minute of it, he put his hard cockhead against the entrance of Hwoarang's ass. Entering was surprisingly easy; the intense fingering had really loosened the kid up. Pressing slowly, inch by inch, Armor King felt the tight, warm passage hug his throbbing cock. It was undoubtedly the first time this kid's ass was fucked. For every inch, Hwoarang tried to trash about, but slowly gave into the feeling of having his prostate massaged.  
"Stop being so fucking gentle…" King moaned from the couch in front of them. He was jacking off using the same lubrication Armor King had used earlier, and enjoyed every minute of it, using his thumb to massage his own cockhead.  
"Ready?" Armor King whispered into Hwoarang's ear. The teen could only nod in reply. His body had taken over his brain, and all he wanted right now was for this sensation to continue. And so, without further warning, Armor King rammed his full cock into the boys tight ass, and started fucking him, accompanied by the sound of his hard, muscular body meeting the soft ass cheeks of Hwoarang. With every thrust, Hwoarang moaned louder and louder, and with only a few thrusts, Hwoarang could no longer stand upright. He wanted the cock to fuck him deeper, and bent over to make it easier. He raised his head, his eyes meeting Kings when he could keep them open. The muscular man in front of him had dried from his shower, but his muscles still shone in the dank light.  
"Listen to this bitch moan" Armor King said, breathing heavily in between him thrusting balls deep into the teen bending over in front of him. Indeed, Hwoarang had stopped screaming, he was only moaning, though it was hard to hear since it got muffled by the boxer shorts that had been put in his mouth.  
"Let me hear" King replied, reached out with his hands and removed the now saliva drenched underwear from Hwoarang's mouth. With every thrust, Hwoarang grunted sensually, only to whimper right after as Armor King started to prepare for another thrust. King growled as a tiger to the sound. He started massaging his own cock with the wet underwear.  
"Ever sucked a cock before, kid?" he asked the moaning redhead.

His reply was Hwoarang reaching out, starting to fondle Kings cock. It was slightly larger than Armor Kings, and Hwoarang struggled with getting the tip of it into his mouth without gagging. Remembering the best blowjobs of his own life as a handsome teen roaming the streets of Seoul from bratty girls, Hwoarang ferociously starting licking the cock head. With every thrust into his ass, Hwoarang got pushed further and further against Kings cock, taking it deeper and deeper also in his mouth. With King's giant hand perched on top of his head, Hwoarang started chocking, which only resulted in King pushing his head further down his rock hard rod. Armor King was sweating so profusely that Hwoarang could feel drops of sweat hit his arched back with every thrust, but this just turned him on more. With one hand caressing King's balls, Hwoarang finally decided to pay some attention to his own engorged member. His cock almost felt sore, he had never felt this before. While Armor Kings cock still felt insanely hot inside him, Hwoarang's own cock was also burning with heat. Halfway down on King's cock, Hwoarang reached his limit and had to withdraw before he would choke. Surprisingly, King let him, and in pure gratefulness, Hwoarang started to lick up and down King's warm cock instead. The cock in front of Hwoarang's face was completely drenched in saliva, and his large, round balls were shining due to it. Strands of saliva mixed with slime hang from the tip of King's cock, leading to Hwoarang's lips. That look was almost too much for King to handle.  
"Fuck", Armor King kept repeating with every thrust. He was getting close, as was King. The squishy sounds of Armor King fucking this random kid in front of him, while said kid sucking him off to the best of his abilities while moaning, almost made him cum right on the kids face there and then. However, he wanted a piece of that plump ass, as he could see the flesh on the ass cheeks of this teen move around with every hard pumping he received from Armor King. He only had to meet Armor Kings eyes to give his message, and with a few final, sweaty thrusts, Armor King withdrew from Hwoarang's ass, still rock hard. Losing control of his feet from the pure sensual sensation, Hwoarang buckled over breathing heavily.

"If you think you are done, then you are mistaken" King said under his breath, as he picked up the limp kid in his arms and dumped him down on the couch. Hwoarang's breathing was intense, and he was now perched on his knees, ass as high in the air as his body could handle. Hwoarang's legs spread; King had free entry to his ass. His arms too weak to hold his upper body up, Hwoarang felt like a whore in this position, resting on his chest and shoulders. He longed for having another cock thrust into him. Hwoarang had given in to his desire. King also gave into his desire, and mounted the toned boy offering himself to him. King wasted no time in starting to fuck the Korean mercilessly. Holding the ass in front of him with both hands allowed him to impale the teen as deep as he could possibly could. Armor King watched in amusement, seeing his teammate's body tense with every thrust. He had shared countless women with King, but he had never seen him fuck like this before. Armor King's eye wandered to the boy, who was drooling and whimpering, his eyes closed. King slapped the ass cheeks with every second or third thrust, and was grunting heavily, coming closer to release with every balls deep thrust.

Still hard himself, Armor King was not about to be left out of this. Grabbing Hwoarang by his hair, he lifted his head up, forcing the teen to stabilize himself with his hands due to the pain. Still drooling and in a daze of pleasure, Hwoarang did not sense what was about to happen as Armor King levelled his hard cock with the boy's face. A short moment later, two-thirds of Armor Kings engorged cock was in Hwoarang's throat. The boy automatically gagged, but did little to get off the cock. The constant pumping of his prostate had left Hwoarang almost paralyzed with pleasure, his cock still feeling the intensity with every hard slam his ass received. His hands now needed for supporting his upper body at length with the warm and surprisingly sweet tasting cock in front of him. The tight throat and the tensing Hwoarang experienced from gagging proved too much for Armor King, who with a hiss starting coming inside of Hwoarang's mouth and throat. Retreating as quickly as a he could, he finished off on his boys face, who met Armor King's eyes with a look of pure lust and sex. Once again grabbing the teens red hair, he rubbed the Koreans face against his sweaty crotch before he finally let go, satisfyingly sitting down on the two seater. Finally having his head clear, he noticed that King was pumping this intruder with all of his stamina. He was non-relenting, and he was sweating so much from the fuck that the teens toned back was wet. Speaking of the teen, he had started arching his back. Hwoarang had started feeling a new sensation. King's huge member was ravaging him, he felt like a whore, and he loved it. Hwoarang had lost all control, and he found himself doing things he would have hit himself for thinking before. The cum from Armor King tasted sweet, he was keeping the taste in his mouth for as long as possible, all the while feeling his cock getting closer and closer to exploding, without even touching it.

A short minute later, King arched his back in a roar, screaming at the top of his lungs like a lion. With a few intense, short thrusts, he ejaculated inside the boy's tight passage, filling him up. This finally sent Hwoarang over the edge as well, who came all over the couch and his abs, never having had such an intense orgasm before. Hwoarang buckled over. Semen leaking from his anus, mouth and nostrils, Hwoarang had no power to move his muscles anymore. King sat beside him, breathing heavily, catching his breath and drying off sweat with some nearby clothes he found.

They sat that way for ten minutes. Drying. Breathing. Staring at Hwoarang who was still covered in semen. He had not moved.

"So kid, you wanted my autograph right?" King chuckled. He found a sharpie.  
He turned Hwoarang over on his stomach, and with big letters wrote "KING WAS HERE" with an arrow pointing to his anus. King and Armor King shared a highfive, laughing heartily, looking at their conquest. Finally stopping, King suddenly remembered…  
"Really now, why are you here?"  
Hwoarang finally moved. He turned his head to face them.  
"I-Invitation. King of Iron Fist Tournament.."

King and Armor King shared a puzzled look. In their underwear, they picked Hwoarang off the coach and carried him out of the room. They carried him, naked, all the way out to an exit door, opening it, and unceremoniously dropping the naked body outside in the busy street, people staring and gasping. Hwoarang tried to cover up his dick, but was still so dazed his movements where uncoordinated at best. Closing the door behind them, Armor King and King returned to their locker room. Outside, Hwoarang started to realize the situation, with onlookers walking by. Some were running off to call the police, an ambulance or both, and Hwoarang could have died of shame.

The door suddenly flung open again. In the doorframe, Armor King showed up. He was holding an envelope.  
"Here's my invitation. It was a good trade" was all he said, throwing the envelope at the cum soaked body in front of him. It his Hwoarang on his stomach, sticking to what Hwoarang had released earlier.  
With the door closing for the second time, Hwoarang could not help but feel that his mission, while taking a different route than planned, had resulted in what he was looking for.


End file.
